puchipuriyuushifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6
Could It Be Him? The Encounter Comes Without Notice (もしかして！？出会いは突然やってきた) is the 6th episode of the Puchi Puri Yuushi anime. Summary A cheerful Yucie runs on the halls of the Princess Academy, determined to get to the Part-Time Job Board before everyone else to be able to get a good job, is stopped and scolded by Queen Ercell. As a result, she arrives late when only one job offer remains. The job consists on looking after a church while the Sister who runs it is away, and Yucie laments how much she dislikes the job. She's then scared and greeted by Glenda, who says she's come to see how miserable Yucie is. While the two of them argue, they're scared by a third presence, and hug in fear. This third presence turns out to be Cocoloo, who had come help Yucie with her job. Cocoloo laments her lack of presence, but says she's happy to be there, since she could see Glenda and Yucie (still hugging in fear) acting as good friends. While Yucie and Glenda argue again, Gaga appears to tell Glenda a monster from the Demon World has escaped to the Human World. Glenda agrees to investigate with Gaga, and leaves. Some time later, while Yucie and Cocoloo are resting, a mysterious figure starts knocking on the door. The girls open the door, and the mysterious figure collapses on top of Yucie, asking her to let him rest there for a while. When morning arrives, they explain the situation to the Sister, who says they did the right thing in letting him stay. She and Cocoloo leave to make breakfast for the collapsed man, while Yucie is left to look after him. Not long after, he wakes up and begins to tease Yucie, calling her "forehead" and demanding his breakfast. Yucie is upset by his behaviour and words and leaves the room, but while she's headed for the kitchen she overhears the Sister talking with a castle guard, saying how there's no one matching the man he's described on the church. Cocoloo finds Yucie and hands her the stranger's breakfast. Back at his room, Yucie tells the stranger about the castle guard, and demands to know his identity. The stranger continues to tease Yucie, kissing her forehead and treating her as a child even after she reveals her real age. Once he is ready to leave, he asks about a dragon who's lived a thousand years, and the Sister asks Yucie to guide him to Drago. While they're on their way, the stranger says he might be an amnesiac Prince Arrow, but Yucie says that's impossible, since Prince Arrow isn't as arrogant as the stranger. He concedes, saying his name is Arc. Yucie asks for the reason he's being pursued by the castle guard, but Arc shuts her up as he begins running with his horse to escape more guards. The pair pass in front of Yucie's house on their way to meet Lord Drago. Once there, Arc asks Lord Drago about the Eternal Tiara, but the dragon tells him to ask Yucie, since she's a Princess Candiate. Arc responds he doesn't believe that, since she doesn't seem fit to become a Candidate. Yucie is hurt by his words and begins to run away, when the monster Glenda had been investigating, Cerberus, attacks her. Arc moves fast enough to protect Yucie from the attack and begins running away while carrying Yucie, until he finds a cliff and a bridge. He tells Yucie to run as far as she can, while he stays to fight Cerberus. As he takes out his sword and prepares to fight, Yucie is suddenly reminded of Prince Arrow protecting her when they were children. Arc begins fighting with Cerberus, but is almost defeated and thrown off the cliff. However, Yucie moves quickly and manages to catch him before he falls. He tells her to let go of him, since she won't be able to hold his weight for much, but she refuses, saying how she's tired of being treated like a child and not being able to do anything. Cerberus attacks again, breaking the bridge and throwing the two of them down the cliff. Arc protects Yucie from the fall, and the two of them manage to land somewhat safely. Cube appears soon after, and Arc tells him he has a favor to ask. Glenda finds Cerberus and captures it, wondering who's opened the door to the Demon World. Back at home, Cube gives Yucie a message from Arc, where he apologizes for treating her a a child and praises her courage. Characters * Yucie * Queen Ercell * Glenda * Cocoloo * Gaga * Prince Arrow (as Arc) * Gunbard * Cube * Lord Drago Gallery Episode 6 Title Card.jpeg|This episode's title card Episode 6 church exterior.jpeg Trivia